


Don't You See What You're Finding? (This is Heaven in Hiding)

by orphan_account



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, I'm not really a believer of Yuzutop BUT the girl is known for surprising Mei all the time, short drabble I wrote literally right now to handle episode's 6 kiss, so my brain conjured up this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the first time, they have each other.





	Don't You See What You're Finding? (This is Heaven in Hiding)

**Author's Note:**

> My gay ass actually watches the new episodes upon the MINUTE of their release but I only managed to beat my ADHD into submission today. It has also been carnaval holiday for the past few days too so that does NOT help my productivity one bit.  
> I tricked my brain into making more dopamine by losing myself on TED-ED educative youtube videos limbo.
> 
> I fucking love Art History, man. 
> 
> (title is from Halsey's Heaven in Hiding, of course).

 

 

 

> _And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality_
> 
> _And you surrender to the heat, you'll know_
> 
> _I can put on a show, I can put on a show_
> 
> _Don't you see what you're finding?_
> 
> _This is Heaven in hiding_
> 
> _This is Heaven in hiding_

 

She wanted more.

 

The air hung heavy and thick, with the curtains closed and the balcony door slid shut the atmosphere of their shared room felt stifling and as their hands remained connected, Mei realized with a start, they had yet to move away from the other.

The heat of the room made the sweat plaster her hair to her neck, the heat on her cheeks made her face flustered, the heat of her breath made her pant.

And the heat of Yuzu’s lips, made her boil.

“Mei–”

Upon looking up to her bright green eyes, Mei couldn’t discern specifics of Yuzu’s expression. Her voice, though, _pleaded_.

 

She wanted more too.

 

The heat crawling through her skin was put into second place when Yuzu’s eyes decided to beg on a language of their own and a molten inferno built inside Mei’s stomach.

She didn’t miss Yuzu’s eyes on her mouth when she licked her lips to speak, parched.

“You should be careful.”

For a moment Yuzu’s clouded eyes shone through with a bit of confusion, but not enough to clear her of her daze. “What?”

Breathing heavily, Mei clarified, “You should be careful what you beg for.”

Shaking her head slightly, right hand still resting at her chest, Yuzu looked up Mei’s face. Curious. Searching.

 

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats.

 

Mei, unsure of what Yuzu was looking for, stared back intently, mouth hung open still as her breaths had yet to calm down. She could still feel the heat on her face.

 

Three heartbeats. Four heartbeats.

 

Their hands still held. Their bodies, still close. Moving closer a second time.

 

Five heartbeats.

 

Yuzu inches closer, almost candid, almost shy. As if her mouth wasn’t wreaking havoc on Mei’s mind and body just seconds ago.

Six heartbeats. Yuzu submits and lets herself be straddled by Mei’s thighs.

Reaching under her nightshirt, raking her nails down her back as Mei shivers and bites her lip to cover the moan threatening to spill from her throat; Yuzu presses her lips to Mei’s ear, finally, and whispers:

 

“So should you.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual if you like my stuff but doesn't know what to comment it would be very kind of you to leave a comment with "this is a secondary kudo". But if you can leave a more coherent, worded out comment please do, bc I defeated my ADHD for y'all :D


End file.
